All the Time in Two Worlds
by Bowser Jr's Descendant
Summary: Two cousins who love talking fantasy get abducted by something taking them to the R V world. Will they ever find a way back home?
1. Ch 1: Prologue

**All the Time in Two Worlds**

**(Based on the idea of "Dude, Where's My World" by Princess Geta)**

Out in the country of the Texas Panhandle, where the wind blows hard and the air is usually fairly warm and dry, there was a small two story house. In it there lived a family of 5, two boys and three girls, counting the parents. What makes this family a little different is that they had a cousin over for a visit from Oregon. He and the older of the two daughters got along very well and rarely ever fought.

"I've done my research on monsters, and that research says that Vampires are another type of succubus." the cousin argued. He is 16 year old William. William was a huge otaku who wrote stories and played video games. He was about 6 feet tall with buzz cut short red hair and a medium build. He was always seen wearing a shirt with some kind of anime or video game design on it with a pair of double knee jeans.

"But how is a vampire supposed to accomplish that?" a female voice retorted. This voice belonged to William's 19 year old cousin, Karen. Karen had a small build and dirty blond hair coming down just below her shoulders. She usually wore a slightly loose t-shirt with a pair of jeans or a long skirt. She was also one of those people who liked talking about and writing stories about fantasy creatures. Her stories were of a fairly higher degree than her younger cousin.

"If a vampire comes into contact with garlic, they essentially get drunk and act like a regular succubus. Plus, the fact that they can charm a man by sucking their blood is proof." William replied with a smirk. The two of them argued over certain mythologies and fantasy creatures regularly. Not full on yelling, just civilized disagreements.

Usually it varied between what they knew and how one thing would contradict what the other knew and what they told each other on how to improve each other's stories to make them more interesting. They were the only two people in the house that knew what the other was talking about, and they didn't complain that much about it.

Today, the two cousins were arguing again, and were starting to get fairly loud. After about ten minutes of arguing, Karen's mother came into the room.

"That's it," she sighed angrily, "If you two are going to do nothing but argue, do it outside. You've both been on your computers all day, so scoot!" The cousins looked at each other and sighed, turning off their computers and going outside. As they were walking, they heard the news report on the TV and stopped to watch.

"Police are still looking for the numerous teens that have mysteriously gone missing over the past few months,' the reporter stated, "However, they aren't coming up with any clues because it seems like they were kidnapped from inside their own homes. From what police could gather from possible witnesses, the teens would be minding their own business and then a storm would come unnaturally fast. Then when it was over, the teens would be gone. If you know anything about the whereabouts of these teens, please contact your local police."

"Dang, they still haven't come up with anything?" William said bluntly as he went outside with Karen. "Who could be so good at covering up their tracks that they can kidnap someone from there house?" Karen hopped onto the trampoline in the backyard with William following suit.

"Unless the person has wings, it's pretty impossible." Karen replied doing a flip.

"Yeah, but that's the question though. How does someone kidnap a person from inside their own house? They'd have to be like a ghost or something." William said, sitting down on the trampoline with a bound.

"Now there's an idea." Karen replied following William. "It would be pretty cool if it was something like that. Heck, even a character from one of those animes you watch."

"THAT would be a sight to see. Something like, say, Alucard from Hellsing Ultimate coming down and swooping up unsuspecting teens and never letting them go until they reach their own destination. That would be awesome." The two of them went back and forth going on about how cool it would be to see a Siren, a Succubus, a Vampire, and a few other monsters being the cause of the disappearances for about ten minutes before Karen noticed something unusual for their small neighborhood.

"Uh is it just me, or are those clouds coming in really fast?" She noted nervously to her cousin. He turned around and noticed the clouds.

"Uh, wasn't there something on that news report that said the teens disappeared during storms that came unnaturally fast?" William asked. Karen nodded and started to shiver a bit as the temperature dropped about 10 degrees.

"Let's get back inside and quick." She almost demanded. William had no objections and went to move off the trampoline, but came face to face with something that scared the daylights out of him. In his face and staring directly at him was a hooded figure with deep black wings and skin, white hair, and completely red eyes. It grinned and spoke in a raspy but deep voice.

"Ah you two will be perfect. You're both coming with me."

"And what if we refuse?" William snapped. The monster only chuckled as a response then dove at them. William used the trampoline to get on top of the creature and started to punch its head. The creature growled as the storm grew fiercer and did a barrel roll, flipping William and grabbing both him and Karen as it flew off with the storm as cover. The two cousins struggled to get out of the monster's grip as it flew further and further away from home. Karen screamed as she struggled, while William resorted to the one of the oldest tricks in the book: biting until the captor let go. The creature seemed unaffected by William's attempt to get free, and only flew faster. As their home disappeared into the distance, William began to panic along with his cousin when he remembered something he learned when he started learning basic self defense. He took his elbow and rammed it into the creature's solar plexus, knocking the wind out of it and causing him to growl in frustration, but it kept on flying.

After about 5 minutes they were over what looked like a rocky wasteland. William took the time to look around and see where he could time his strike so the monster would let go of them with minimal damage. He noticed a small path leading up to a huge castle that seemed to be about 50 feet below them coming up ahead. Thinking this could be his ticket out, he readied his strike and let loose an elbow thrust that was able to make the creature let go of him and drop him. William screamed as it seemed to be a longer fall than he thought by about 5 feet. The creature turned around to grab him, but decided against it and flew off as fast it could with Karen still in its arm.

Karen saw William fall and felt tears well up in her eyes. She tried to use William's strategy to get free, but only managed to ready her elbow before she felt something make contact with her neck, knocking her out. The creature continued on its course to its secret destination, wary of what were to happen, should it have to go back for William.

"Ow! Dammit! Crap!" he yelled as he bounced off the ground. When he stopped bouncing, he thought he heard a small crack as pain coursed through his being. He slowly turned his head to find another figure looming over him as his vision went blurry. He reached out to the figure and whisper yelled, "Medic" before he passed out as the figure got closer to him.

**A/N: Short chapter, I know, but I honestly couldn't think of anything else to write. I'll try my best to make the rest of the chapters longer. As always, review this with positive feedback and constructive criticism. Flames will be treated with smartass remarks.**


	2. Ch 2: Confinement

**Chapter 2: Confinement**

Karen woke up as her captor approached a building and began to land. Many thoughts ran through her head as they got closer to the ground. Where was she? What happened to William? Why did this thing want them? How were they going to get back home? She watched in fear as another creature came out of the building and spoke in a different language to the creature holding her. It sounded like a mix between German and Elfish from the Lord of the Rings.

Their conversation was over fairly quickly as the creature begun to walk again with Karen still under his arm. After going through a few hallways, they came across a door leading to a row of cells. The creature took Karen past a few cells with other people in them, all looking to be between 10 and 20 years old. They had tags on their clothes, or in the case of some, what was left of them.

After passing a few more cells, Karen and her captor came up to an empty cell and stopped. The creature dropped Karen in front of another monster and spoke in the same language to it. The other monster grabbed the collar of her shirt and picked her up, placing a tag with five numbers on it. The first creature then took her arm and threw her into the empty cell, laughing when she face planted on the dirt floor. It walked off, still chuckling in wicked glee while Karen sat up and gingerly touched her arm, assessing any possible damage done. When she was satisfied that nothing was wrong with her arm, she put her hands together and whispered a small prayer that she either find a way out or someone rescue her from her dank prison.

**~oOo~**

William looked around the dark void he was in, panicking. He remembered getting grabbed by something, then falling onto the rocks below. He tried to move around but he couldn't leave the spot he was in. He looked around some more, and thought he heard a voice say his name. After about a minute of searching, he saw Karen up in what he could perceive as the sky, being taken away their captor, screaming his name. He ran after them, but felt a tug at his back and couldn't move any further. He tried to find what was pulling at him, but after looking back, he felt something hit his back again as he fell.

William slowly opened his eyes when he came to. He went to close them, but then snapped them back open in a panic. He tried to jump up but felt a sting of pain in his chest area. Looking down at the area, he saw that he was bandaged up around his ribs and arms. Sitting up slowly in the huge bed he lay in, he took the time to look at his surroundings, hoping he was back home, but instead going wide eyed at how royal everything looked. He got out of the soft queen size bed and stepped onto the red velvet carpet. He looked around the room and saw curtains on the bed tied around the bed posts and hanging in front of a nearby window. Walking over to the window, he pulled the curtains and looked out. What he saw made him sigh in disappointment. He saw the rocky wasteland, including the small indent of where he fell to the ground. He looked toward the sky, hoping to find a possible place the creature might've taken his cousin.

He unfortunately saw nothing in the distance, and sighed. After looking for a few minutes, he turned around to explore his room a bit more, then bumped into something and fell to the floor.

He shook his head to refocus his vision and looked for what he bumped into. A small groan sounded from the floor in front of him as he searched. Following the noise, he saw a girl who looked to be about his age, if not a little bit younger. She was tan with silver blond hair and big innocent eyes. She wore an elegant white dress with matching heels, gloves and a tiara.

'Did I die and somehow end up in a Disney movie, or am I in a really good rendition of the Shuzen Castle from Rosario+Vampire?' he thought. The girl looked at him and immediately began apologizing.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I should have said something when I saw you were awake." She was on the verge of tears.

"It's alright," William said awkwardly, "I should've been watching where I was going."

'Good lord, she's dressed and acts like Kahlua... How am I supposed to respond to this?' he thought. She smiled at him and got back up to her feet. William got back to his feet as she held out her hand and introduced herself.

"My name is Kahlua. Kahlua Shuzen." Kyle shook her hand awkwardly as he started panicking in his mind.

'Please tell me she's cosplaying and she's really good at staying in character. If this is really Kahlua Shuzen, then that means…"

"What's your name?" She asked, breaking William from his train of thought.

"William." He replied hesitantly. He decided to ask Kahlua about what happened after he passed out. "How long was I out?" He began.

"About ten hours. I found you and brought you in here when you landed on the ground."

"Did you see what that thing that took my cousin was?" 'Please don't be a ghoul, please don't be a ghoul, please don't be a ghoul!' William, being the huge otaku that he is, knew quite a bit about the anime and Manga he'd seen. This particular anime was one that he would talk to death about with his cousin. One monster brought up during one such conversation was a Ghoul. From what he read, a ghoul is a human corpse possessed by an entity or malevolent spirit. It wasn't very bright, and it always lusts for human flesh and blood.

"I couldn't see much because of the hood it was wearing. But from what I saw, it looked like a ghoul."

'Wait a minute, it can't be a ghoul.' William thought. "Are you sure, because that thing seemed too smart to be a ghoul," He tried to confirm.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't tell what it was since I only caught a glimpse. Then I saw you fall and hit the ground." William thought really hard about what to ask next when Kahlua then asked a question of her own. "Are you a human?" William froze in place and went wide eyed.

'Uh-oh,' he thought, 'If she's the real Kahlua, then I can't tell her I'm a human, otherwise, her family would literally kill me.'

"You don't smell like any other human I've seen that's been here."

'Oh triple crap, now I'd have to explain I'm from a whole nother dimension?!' William felt his heart beat faster and his hands get sweaty. He then dealt with this situation the way every man should; by passing out again. Kahlua rushed over to him and made sure he was alright before moving him back to the bed.

**~oOo~**

Karen sat in her cell, scared out of her wits, trying to think of a way to escape. She debated going through the cell window, since she figured out she could fit in between the bars, but it seemed too high for her to jump, considering she was 5'10" and the window itself looked to be about 12 feet off the ground. She thought about giving up, but then how would she ever get back home? She was mulling these options over in her head when she heard a voice from the cell next door.

"Are you awake in there?" The voice asked in a whisper.

"Yeah." Karen hesitantly replied.

"Good. From what I know, these monsters will kill any human they capture, or if they're lucky, sell some of them in an auction." Karen thought of that scenario, wondering if they really were in a monster realm.

"What do you mean?"

"If you don't believe me, look at the one who captured you. He's a vampirized ghoul, albeit a very intelligent one, but a ghoul."

"Who are you?" Karen asked, still trying to wrap her head around the situation.

"Oh sorry. My name is Rachel. What's your name?"

"Karen. How do you know about these things?"

"Because I did a lot of research on them while I was back in the human world. How much do you know about these Yokai?"

"Me? Well, I only know about a vampire's many weaknesses, and only a little bit of what my cousin told me, but that's about as far as my knowledge of them goes."

"Well, listen up. I'm only going to tell you once. This fortress is escapable. You just need to know how to do it, and what to look out for."

Karen perked up for a minute before deciding whether to trust her cell's neighbor. "Alright, I'm listening."

**~oOo~**

When William woke up again, he found himself back on the bed. He shot up wide eyed as he looked around the room, hoping it really was a dream.

'Oh crap, looks like it wasn't a dream.' He thought, panicking. 'I really am stuck in Shuzen Castle with no way to find Karen. What next, I wind up on a planet filled with nothing but sexist women?' He shook his head and tried to refocus his vision when he came face to face with the girl from before he fainted, Kahlua was it? She seemed to have fallen asleep on the side of the bed while waiting for him to wake up.

After sneaking out of bed so he wouldn't wake Kahlua, he went over to the huge window overlooking the wasteland where he landed. He looked out into the horizon once more before going back to the bed and sitting on the edge. Sighing, he looked over at the still sleeping Kahlua. She looked peaceful as her head rested on her arms, while the rest of her hung over the bed in a chair. Her hair was somehow pulled back behind her with only a couple of strands in front of her face.

He began to think about his current place in the series. From what he could tell, he was in the time when Moka was about nine. He then began to wonder if he was ever going to explain how he and his cousin were kidnapped by a very smart ghoul or that he knows what happens to her and her sisters in the sort of near future. If he did that, he had no idea how bad that would screw up the timeline, but then again, he might already be screwing it up now with his presence in the Shuzen Castle during what he could only remember as Moka's Childhood. However, as far as he cared, he could only hope he didn't encounter her sister, Akua or worse, her Father, Issa. He really didn't want to be on the receiving end of their wrath for simply being a human in the castle. Shuddering, he banished the thought from his head. He decided that he would only tell them where he was from if the need arose in a very tight situation.

Nodding at his decision, William then turned to face Kahlua's sleeping form. 'If I were to sneak out and look for my cousin,' he thought, 'how would she react? How would she feel if she knew about me? That I'm really a human from a different dimension who knew what would become of her family, and possibly even her? Would she hate me? Or help me find a way home? He seriously doubted that last bit, as she was a vampire like the rest of the residents of this castle and would probably try to suck his blood at least once while he was here.

He was broken from his thoughts when Kahlua began to wake up. She rubbed her eyes sleepily as she sat up in her chair.

"Morning, Kahlua." He greeted politely.

"Oh, good morning." She yawned. William decided it would be a bad idea to hide anything from Kahlua, so he took a deep breath before speaking up again.

"Can you keep a secret for me?" He asked.

"I can try my best." She replied hesitantly.

'Not very reassuring.' He thought to himself. "So here's the deal." He leaned in close and whispered, "I'm a human, but I'm not from this dimension." Kahlua gasped and jerked her head back, putting her hands over her mouth.

"Are you being serious right now?" she whispered.

William nodded, "Unfortunately, yes. My cousin and I were kidnapped from her house by what I can only describe as a very smart Ghoul. As we were flying over the rocky trails outside the castle, I hit my captor with an elbow strike to the solar plexus and you know the rest." He left out the part that he was a huge otaku and knew what was going to happen in a few years to their whole family, mostly for self preservation purposes.

Kahlua sat in her chair taking in what William said. A lot of it sounded crazy, but the more she thought of it, the more logical it sounded. After a few more minutes of thinking, she agreed that she wouldn't tell anyone.

"Alright I won't tell anyone, but how am I supposed to keep you a secret?"

"I think as long as I stay in here, I should be good, but in the meantime, I'll be plotting a way to get out of here unseen so I can find my cousin. I just hope she's alright…" He gazed out the panoramic window again, praying that she was safe.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, not as long as I would've wanted it to be, but it's improvement. If you have suggestion for this story, put them in reviews along with any way to improve it. But I must ask that you keep it appropriate please. **


End file.
